The Things She Did
by NeverMessWithTeddyBears
Summary: By the fifth time, she realises she wants more than hugs and smiles and kisses on the cheek.


**The Things She Did**

* * *

_**AN: **_**Another Fabang [Quinn/Mike] oneshot. Blame it on their awesomeness. Songs used; '**_**Up All Night**_**' by One Direction and '**_**Love and Sex and Magic**_**' by Ciara ft. Justin Timberlake, with a few alternations/changes.  
****AU-ish because of Samtana [Sam/Santana] (**_**'cause I love 'em, so deal with it =D**_**) and slight Puckleberry [Puck/Rachel].**

* * *

The first time Quinn Fabray _almost_ kisses Mike Chang, it's on the spur of the moment.

They're in Glee club and everyone is dancing and singing and laughing and he's so close to her she can _actually_ hear his voice.

"_Katy Perry's on replay,  
She's on replay.._"

He twirls her around jokingly and she laughs as her flowery dress lifts up and twirls with her.

Some of the girls are on the piano and on the chairs, the boys dancing on the floor thinking they're pretty good (_but after Mike dances, they realise they are far from good_) and making up moves as they go along.

He lifts her a few times and, even though they change dance partners often, somehow she _always_ ends up with him.

"_Hold on to the feeling, and don't let it go,  
'cause we got the floor now, get out of control,  
I wanna stay up all night,  
And do it all with you,_"

He pulls her close to him and she can feel his chest going up and down as he tryes to calm his breath. She realises her own breathing is in sync with his and, even though they keep on dancing, she stays a little bit close to him throughout the rest of the song.

_Subconsciously_, of course.

"_Up all night like this, all night,  
Up all night like this, all night,  
Up all night._"

When they end the song, she looks him in the eyes and finds herself coming closer to him and she almost kisses him.

_Almost._

Before she could go any further and make something she would regret (_or maybe not_), she remembers that this is _wrong_ and that he's with Tina and that she just _can't_.

Well, she _could_, but that would just be _wrong_. Wrong with the capital '_W_'.

She hugs him instead, smiles and says '_Great job._', but she feels.. _empty_?

Kissing him would be _wrong_.

**Wrong.**

_Right_?

* * *

The second time she _almost_ kisses Mike Chang, it starts with an accident.

She bumps into him in the hallway. Her books fall on the floor and her History notes fly all over the place. He immidiately starts apologizing and she keeps repeating that it's her fault and then they just make a bigger mess out of everything.

She starts laughing and sits on the cold school floor.

"Leave it.", she says through giggles, putting her hand over his to stop him from collecting.

He leaves them and joins her on the floor.

"We have twenty minutes to pick them up, there's no need to rush.", she leans against the bottom lockers, "Unless you have somewhere else to be?"

"Not really.", he says and leans next to her, "Sorry for the papers.", he apologizes again lifting a few papers in with his hand and turning his head to face her.

She just laughes again, "Don't worry, it was my fault.". When she sees his mouth opening-probably to apologize again-she lifts up her hand, "But, apology accepted."

He pumps his fist in mocking victory, breathing out a '_yes!_' and throwing the papers in his hand in the air.

Slowly, they start picking the papers off the floor and he helps her take her books to her locker.

They're close again and she _really_ wants to kiss him, but she reminds herself that that would be wrong (_even if they're alone, and no one would probably see them_) so she stops herself and gives him a kiss on the cheek instead.

"Thanks for the help."

* * *

The third time Quinn Fabray _almost_ kisses Mike Chang, she blames Rachel Barbra Berry and Noah 'Puck' Puckerman.

Hand it to Puck to put sex songs in a duet competition.

It goes like this;

Said Rachel Barbra Berry and Noah 'Puck' Puckerman won last month's duet competition so, by the rules of Mr. William Schuester (_'To make things more interesting', he said_), they get to pick the songs to put in the hat for this month's duet competition. And, said Mr. William Schuester, has to agree with _everything_.

Lets just say karma's a bitch, because she just had to draw a name of the guy she _really really_ wants to kiss (_said Mike Chang_) and a sex song (_said song picked by Puck_).

But, hey, if it's served to her that she can be sexy around Mike Chang, why won't take it?

"_Your touch is so magic to me, strangest things can happen,_", she starts from a chair in the middle of the auditorium, her legs clad in tight blue jeans,"_The way that you react to me, I wanna do something you can't imagine,", _she gets up, goes to where he's standing in the middle of the floor and grabs his colar, coming close to his ear, "_Imagine, if it was a million me's talking sexy to you like that. You think you can handle, boy if I give you my squeeze, and I need you to push it right back?_", she pushes him lightly, but he stays centered, a smug grin on his face not faltering.

She then walks around him, her finger tracing his leather jacket, "_Baby show me, show me, what's your favorite trick that you wanna use on me, and I'll volunteer.._", she smiles seeing Mr. Schue obviously regretting letting Puck pick the songs, "_And I'll be flowing, and glowing 'till clothin' dissapears and nothing but shoes on me,"_.

As she breathes out '_Ohh baby.._' he joins in, growing a little more confident.

"_All night show, just you in the crowd, doin' tricks you never seen,_", she sees him enjoying singing and smiles.

Something flips in the pit of her stomack when he smiles back.

"_And I bet I can make you believe in love and sex and magic, so let me drive my body around you,_", she lifts her finger, moving it like sher wrapping something around it, "_I bet you know what I mean,_", she playfuly winks and he winks back, "_'cause you know that I can make you believe, in love and sex and magic._", she nods her head in his direction, but he knows _oh-so_-well that it's his turn, but he realises he's not that afraid anymore.

"_Everything ain't what it seems, I wave my hands and I got you, and you feel so fly assistin' me, but now is my turn to watch you,_", he sings and turns around her, and she needs to strugle _not_ to kiss him, "_I ain't gonna stop you, if you wanna grab my neck, talk sexy to me like that,_", she grabs his colar again and grins, "_Just do what I thought you girl when I give you my heat, and I need you to push it right back,_", his chest collide with hers and she pushes hers right back.

It's hard to believe they barely practiced this.

"_Oohh, you know that I can make you believe in love and sex and magic,_", she almost shouts close to his ear, skipping parts of the song as they agreed.

"_This is the part where we fall in love,_", they begin together, in sync, looking in each other's eyes, the tension touchable, "_Let's slow it down, so we fall in love,_", their foreheads are touching, her voices turning low.

She wants to feel his lips on hers.

"_But don't stop what you're doin' to me._", they end fiercely, backing away.

Applouse fills the room, and the guys are at their wildest.

She's relieved when she sees Tina clapping, too.

"It was great, you guys.", Mr. Schue says, clapping along with other students, "Maybe we'll put it in our set-list for nationals?"

The others agree, and she wishes she would just disappear.

"Hell yeah, Mr. Schue. Even though I was kinda' hopin' me and Berry would pull out that song."

"_Noah_!"

* * *

The fourth time she _almost_ kisses him, she tried anything for it _not_ to be almost.

She's talking to him about the possibility of them performing the song for nationals. She is sort of excited about it, because she rarely gets a chance for her voice to be heard, and he's kind of excited about it, too, because he's glad he can show everyone he can do more than just dance.

It's ten minutes in their conversations when she catches herself stealing glances at the janitor's closet in the back and she starts gathering courage to actually push him in there and kiss him senseless (_she heard from Mercedes - or was it Kurt? - that he had some kind of a huge fight with Tina, so why not take the opprotunity?_).

Unfortunately, when she finally starts moving her hand to grab the hem of his shirt to pull him in the small room, she sees Santana and Sam almost running in that direction, barely keeping their hands off each other.

She instead puts her hand on his shoulder and a smile on her face that doesn't seem to reach her eyes, "Don't worry,", she starts, reassuring him about the performance, "we'll knock 'em dead."

The same feeling warms her heart when he smiles that she just can't help but smile wider.

This time, it's reaching her eyes.

* * *

By the fifth time, she realises she wants more than hugs and smiles and kisses on the cheek.

They're at the auditorium, practicing their routine for nationals next week and she's sick of all those moments she _almost_ kissed him and she thinks that, if she doesn't kiss him soon, she's going to go crazy.

He's broke it off with Tina - they just came to Glee club seperately one day and she saw her kissing some hockey player a few days later - and she thinks that, if she doesn't do something now, she's not going to have another opprotunity anytime soon.

So, when they end the song, and their noses are touching and the attraction is filling the room she just puts one hand around his neck and the other in his hair and kisses him and when he grabs her waist and kisses her back she smiles against his lips and just deepens the kiss.

When they pull away, she's angry because she doesn't want to stop just yet but then she remembers she has all the time in the world because he's hers.

"Finally."

He looks at her, his face puzzled and she just laughs and steals another kiss.

She'll tell him all the things she did some day.


End file.
